The Necromancer Chain
by RelicWhite
Summary: Death is beautiful, according to the necromancer, and the beauty of death is that at first you must be dying. As Gil, Oz, and Alice battle the dead body of a friend under the Necromancer's control, what will they do when Break soon joins his ranks, even if it's against his will? A bit of an 'out there' story that will only be 3 chapters long.
1. Hello Again

_Silence is like children's laughter,_

_Hate is like the purest love,_

_Death is like the joy of birth,_

_And the devil, well, we call him God._

_-RW (necromancer philosophy)_

His face was a mess of dripping flesh. It fell like sheets across rotting bones and worm infested eye sockets. His mouth was twisted with death's eternal grin etched upon his bloody face. He walked like a puppet, a simple marionette attached to strings the puppeteer not far behind him yanked and controlled. The dead man's shirt was torn, revealing a contractors seal and his fatal wound. This man was dead. Surely, undoubtedly dead. Gil, Oz, Alice, all of them had seen his body. Leo had even seen him die. Yet here he stood before them. Elliot Nightray had risen from the dead, and the Necromancer's laugh resonated throughout the city because of it.

"Gil! Gil snap out of it!" Oz yelled to his dazed friend. He slapped Gil across the face and though his eyes remained unfocused, he managed to stammer out a single word.

"E-E-Elliot…?" Gil said softly, before sinking to his knees. The illegal contractor they had been fighting laughed a few yards ahead of them, but what Oz was most concerned about was the pale, rotting corpse advancing on his shocked companion.

"Ah, long time no see eh? Surprised to see a friend who's been dead so long, Oz Vessalius? Or what about you, Mr. Nightray?" spoke the contractor is a hysterical tone of voice. Gil had begun to shake in anger.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ELLIOT?" Gil shouted at the man as he stood up. The man laughed again in reply.

"Why, nothing. Elliot Nightray is dead; therefore I can not harm him. Borrow his body on the other hand…..well…that's fair game. Didn't that annoyance of a Rainsworth servant tell you what you'd be dealing with?" He asked with full amusement as the other 12 bodies he had summoned using his chain swung at Alice. She easily swiped them away, but that's the problem with the undead: they can't die. Soon after cutting one in half it would reassemble and continue it's fight.

"Let him go!" Gil yelled as he drew his gun. "Elliot deserved to rest in peace." Firing a few shots, he hit every undead body except for Elliot's. He wouldn't dare mutilate the body of his step-brother. He died a hero, and to have him as some sick, twisted, evil puppet was enough to make Gil furious.

"What's wrong Raven? ~" The Necromancer practically sang. "Afraid to kill a dead man?"

"Oz I can't hold them off forever!" Alice yelled as she kicked another one through a nearby brick wall. She had begun to pant from this impossible fight. Oz was about to reply when a familiar voice reached his ears through the sounds of crashing and Gil's yelling.

"Well you three managed to get yourselves into trouble rather fast now didn't you?" Said the man as he emerged and crinkled his nose at the crumbled wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Oz caught a glimpse of Eques's shadow. "I may not be able to see it, but I'm sure Pandora won't enjoy THAT too much."

"Break!" yelled Oz as he dodged a swing from Elliot. It seemed that even he couldn't get up the will to fight his old friend.

"Ah Xerxes Break I presume? ~" sang the contractor with a mischievous smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Yes, and you must be the contractor we all call the Necromancer. I assume you formed the contract because living people didn't like you? Or do you just have a 'thing' for dead people? Anyway, you seem to recognize me. Have we met? I hope not," said Break, obviously pleased with the contractor's furious blush at what Break had implied. The man calmed down after a few seconds and his smile returned to normal.

"No, I haven't met you. I've simply talked with a certain uh, mutual friend. Surely you know the Will of Abyss?" Alice's eyes grew visibly wider at this, but Break seemed unfazed.

"You…talked with her…?" Break said before bursting out with laughter.

"Wha….? Stop that!" Said the necromancer. His army of the dead seemed to stop as they all peered at Break, who was crumpled on the ground in a laughing heap.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" The Necromancer said, as his face darkened and he began to shake.

"So what you know my name? Ah ha ha you TALKED with that psychopath? That was funny. Good joke. Of all the ridiculous things I've ever heard…."

"She told me your real name was Kevin Regnard," at this Break suddenly stopped laughing. His blind eyes lost their warm look and were replaced with blankness. All the skeletons remained still as well as Alice, Gil, and Oz. Everyone was simply focused on them.

"How did you know…?" Break began.

"I told you. I met the Will of Abyss, but unlike you I escaped without injury. I had a chain before this one as well. That's how I ended up in the middle of her twisted tea party. She was angry. Angry at you for not fulfilling her wish, and angry at Alice," Break listened without interruption.

"Here I am, fighting Oz Vessalius and trying to kill B-rabbit, when the second person I wanted to meet comes walking in. Who would have thought," The man laughed again.

Break cleared his throat and rolled his eye. "As fantastic as this all is, I'm going to have to decline the whole 'killing' thing. I have plans with Miss Sharon later and…"

Break was once again interrupted as the Necromancer raised his head with an…unusual look sparkling in his eyes. A look that made everyone nearby's stomach churn.

"How long do you have, Mr. Break, until your body will join my ranks?"


	2. How to Make a Puppet

_We stand upon the bones of fallen comrades,_

_Breathing the air of the those before us,_

_Fallen mothers, and fallen brothers,_

_We are all dead men walking._

_-RW_

Everyone in the area was silent and still. The Necromancer's question was ringing heavily in their minds, well, almost everyone's minds. Break was just looking at his fingernails and giggling. It was almost comical to see how red the Necromancer's face was getting from Break's mocking, and Oz was afraid he might burst out laughing if it weren't for the tap he felt on his shoulder. Oz turned around and almost collided straight into Sharon, who had Eques by her side.

"Break's having me take Gil back to the Rainsworth mansion. We weren't expecting the Necromancer to raise Elliot's body and the only way to destroy those things are to completely rip them apart. Break wont have a problem with that, and its just something I don't think Gil should have to see," Oz nodded at this and yanked Gil over to them. He was about to inform Gil about their change in plans when something caught Oz's attention. It was silent.

Completely, utterly silent. No jangling of undead bones or Alice's grunts of fighting. No mocking from Break or the Necromancer laughing. Just, _silence._

Oz turned around to see Alice staring straight at the Necromancer and Break. Break was shaking, no….shivering? What the hell? It was 85 degrees and a nice summer night!

"Just as I thought….Kevin," The Necromancer said, as his still-furious face twisted into a grin, similar to the ones on his undead army. Oz tilted his head in confusion until Break started stuttering and leaned against his cane for support. That's when Oz started to panic instead.

"Break? Break?" Oz said. Sharon too, had a look full of concern.

The Necromancer gave a cold laugh before ducking as one of Gil's bullets whizzed past his head.

"Would you SHUT UP ALREADY?! God you laugh so much it reminds me of Isla Yura," Gil huffed before sprinting to Break's side and offering a hand while asking what was wrong.

Break looked up at Gil with a pained expression on his face. Gold eyes met a single red one as Break simply whispered "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for wha….?" With that Break stood up and slashed across Gil's torso with his own sword. Gil doubled back and his eyes widened, along with everyone else's in shock. All except for the necromancer.

"What the hell was that for?" Gil asked as he clutched at the shallow wound on his chest.

"Gil….I really am so sorry…please…" Break said as he slashed yet again. Gil dodged and dove around Break in a flash.

"Break stop it! What's going on with you?" Oz shouted from his position a few yards away. Instead of getting a reply, Break just delivered a well aimed kick straight into Gil's torso. Ribs could be heard cracking, and the Necromancer chuckled.

"I knew it! I knew it!" The necromancer said, a gleam in his eyes. "The Will of Abyss said that Kevin Regnard was dying. She said his contract with Hatter was why his other eye went blind! I'm stronger than I thought hehehe! XERXES BREAK IS AS GOOD AS DEAD!" Sharon gapped at the man and at her white haired servant as he aimed a few more kicks at Gil.

"Let Break go this instant!" She yelled in a huff. The necromancer simply stated no.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Shoot him?" asked Gil as he dodged a slash.

"No!" screamed Sharon. "Just focus on the contractor. The chain will let go of Break if we can just get rid of him."

Gil nodded and Alice rushed forward, delivering a strike mere inches from the Necromancer's head. Soon enough she was engulfed by skeletons from all directions that were ready to defend their master.

"Eques! Go!" Sharon yelled, as her chain soon joined the fight.

With the Necromancer being almost untouchable from his army of protectors and the undead being so hard to kill, Eques came in handy even a lot more than Alice did. Before long Eques had teleported almost half of the skeletons away, leaving less of a challenge for B-rabbit's force. The Necromancer was soon faced with a horrible realization: He was about to be beaten by a unicorn, whose contractor looked like a 15 year old girl. WTF.

Wasting no time, he turned to the darkness that was hovering above his head in the form of a jet black cloak with puppet strings. This could only be his chain: The real Necromancer, a chain with the ability to raise those already dead.

"Necromancer!" The contractor yelled to his chain above all the yelling and sounds of fighting. "Wouldn't it be HILARIOUS if you had that sorry excuse for a servant get rid of Eques's contractor? After all, he's her servant anyway! I know you love a good joke."

With that, one of the necromancer's marionette strings tightened and Break was forced to stop fighting Gil. He then whirled around and pointed his sword at none other than Sharon Rainsworth.


	3. Broken Toy

_If we were in another world,_

_If we were to change places in this war,_

_Would you still be by my side?_

_Or would death be from your friendly hand?_

_-RW _

"Xerx-nii…?" Sharon said, her tone going shaky. She hadn't called him this in so long. She was all grown up now (believe it or not she was in her 20's) but now she was scared. Scared not only for herself, but for the man in front of her. Gil and Oz stared in shock at the scene before them while Alice and the Necromancer battled on. Gil called out to Break and was about to tackle him when Elliot, once again, lunged to block his way.

Break stepped forward, very slowly, as his eye burned an unnatural cloudy, angry red. He had completely lost control of his own body. He had stopped apologizing and was now just an empty shell completely under the Necromancer's control. Sharon was frozen in fear as he stopped about 3 feet away from her.

"Break please I….I…" Sharon started, as she made no attempt to raise arms against her servant….her friend.

Without a word Break roughly grabbed Sharon's arm and spun her around against him. In this position her back was to him, and his blade was firmly pressed against her throat. He grinned and moved his mouth closer to her ear.

"You, Rainsworth girl," Break spoke in a voice that was not his, "Are going to make… a very beautiful puppet."

Pulling his arm back, Break slashed and a scream was heard echoing throughout the whole area….

A _male_ scream.

The Necromancer was on his knees and one by one his skeleton armies were starting to crumble and fall. Elliot included. The chain above the contractor's head was screaming in a high pitched unnaturally disturbing way and Break was standing frozen, panting against the still alive Sharon's body. Sharon was crying softly and Break started to tremble.

"You….y-you really believed I would kill her?" For a moment Sharon thought this hellish voice uttered from Break's mouth was still the Necromancer, but as he quickly let go of her and continued shaking she realized it was him. His eye was closed and he seemed to be looking at the ground, and his fist clenched white around his sword. He turned towards the necromancer and Gil couldn't help but shutter at the look on Break's face.

It was the most demonic, twisted thing Gil had ever seen. Hatred and evil was carved in Break's usually smiling face, and it was an expression Gil never wanted to see again. It almost made Break's past of being a vicious killer make sense.

"W-what are you d-doing to my chain?" The Necromancer's contractor said in horror, as he stared transfixed into Break's eye as he approached. Break raised his sword to the man's neck and kneeled down to meet him, face to hellish face.

"Exactly what I'm going to do to you," Break said through gritted teeth. He then delivered a slash to the man's face and he reeled back. Gil, Oz, Alice, and Sharon watched in motionless fear, from the contactor or Break, they didn't know. Sharon continued to cry as she hugged herself tightly.

Break grabbed the man's shirt collar and pulled him into standing position.

"I….am personally….going to kill you. I'm going to torture you until you WISH you were as dead as those people you controlled today. I am going to torture you, JUST LIKE YOU DID TO ME!" Break yelled in fury, as he made a deep slash in the man's right arm. He fell to the ground once again.

"GET UP!" Break said before kicking the man hard in the chest. No one dared to stop Break at this point. They had never seen something so outright scary from their friend. "I don't care if I'm dying! I don't care if you talked to the Will of Abyss! I don't CARE if you take my body as your vile puppet, BUT DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T YOU EVER HURT SHARON!" He then furiously began to deliver slashes to various points in the man's body. His chain had disappeared, probably dead by now. The contractor's cries of pain and fear echoed until they became mere whimpers.

"Death is too good for a man like you," Break said in disgust; as one more slash to the neck finished the man known as the Necromancer off. This was enough to finish off Break's extreme anger as well, and he sunk to the ground, head in hands.

Break was shaking once again, and odd shutters racked his body. Oz, Gil, and Alice carefully approached Break, still nervous about his previous outburst. Sharon stayed behind.

"Break…? Are you….are you ok?" Oz asked carefully, while Break gripped himself in a hug and bent his head to the ground.

"I almost hurt…I almost killed Sharon-sama with my own hands….I looked in her direction and felt the urge to kill….that was me…I did that…" Break said. His voice was cracked and broken, and only then did Oz realize that those weird racks in Break's body were sobs. He was crying.

Sharon realized this too and ran to Break's side.

"Xerx-nii I know it wasn't your fault it was…" she started before he began sobbing harder.

"No it was my fault! I said those things…I felt those…horrid things. I don't deserve to be by your side Miss Sharon! I don't deserve to serve you!" at this point Sharon smacked Break hard in the side with her paper fan and he gave a yelp. She kneeled down and tilted his head up, looking at him with eyes full of nothing but love and happiness.

"Don't you say such silly things. You are mine and I am yours. Even if this were another lifetime, or another world, I would always be by your side, and I know you'd do anything to protect me. She then helped him up and pulled him into a hug. "Now, let's get you home and cleaned up. We're going to have a hard time explaining this mess to Pandora headquarters tomorrow morning."

_ Wow! 3 chapters and we're done! I hoped you liked reading it because I know I enjoyed writing it. I have to get working on the other stories I have written now as well, so check them out too. Basically, The End._

_-RW_


End file.
